1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to solid oxide fuel cell (“SOFC”) stacks and, more particularly, to an apparatus for testing the performance of a sealant for SOFC stacks.
2. Related Prior Art
Sealants for use in SOFC stacks include glass-ceramic materials or glass mica. The performance of such a sealant at high temperatures must be acceptable at high temperatures. The long-term monitoring of the rate of leakage through such a sealant is important in the evaluation of the performance of the sealant.
Glass-ceramic materials have successively been used as sealants for SOFC stacks in some laboratories. The recipes and thermal properties of the glass-ceramic materials are acceptable for use in the laboratories. However, the glass-ceramic materials have not been commercially available because there has not been any proper device or standard process to measure the rates of leakage therein and monitor the performance thereof in different environments at different temperatures for long periods of time.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.